


A Small Sacred Moment

by Panthropoly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Older Characters, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthropoly/pseuds/Panthropoly
Summary: A game of Cards Against Humanity makes Dipper and Mabel remember their afternoon hike... and all that implies.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Small Sacred Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Pinecest. Older Pines with an already established relationship.

Dipper and Mabel sat in the attic of the Mystery Shack with their friends, Candy and Grenda. Between them sat a stack of black cards and several taller stacks of white cards.

Dipper, sporting his trademark logger’s hat low over his unruly brown hair, rapidly skimmed the rules for the game they’ve chosen for the evening: Cards Against Humanity. “So the Card Czar just choses which card wins arbitrarily? Whatever they want?”“Don’t be boring, Dippingsauce! You’re supposed to pick the most outrageous, dirty, twisted, perverse option available!” Dipper’s Twin sister, Mabel, waggled her eyebrows at him in a terrible attempt at a dirty/flirty look. Candy held a hand in front of her mouth and giggled in her high voice. Grenda, tired of waiting, bellowed: “Enough! LETS DO THIS!”

The teens each drew their hands, making sounds of amusement and horror as they discovered what they had to work with. Mabel spoke up. “Alright Dip, since you’ve never played before, you get to be Card Czar first! Pick your card!”

Smiling, Dipper drew a black card and held it up in front of his face. His grin widened. Laying the card down, he said “alright then. So, Why Am I Sticky?” the girls giggled as they pondered which card to lay down. After several seconds, 3 white cards were laid down in front of dipper. “Alright Bro-Bro, show us what you got!”

Dipper, in good spirits, flipped over the first card and started laughing before he could speak. “I’m… hahah, I’m sticky because of a super soaker full of cat pee!”

“GROSS!” Grenda yelled. Well, maybe she just said it. Her voice was like that. Mabel giggled uncontrollably. Candy tittered. 

Catching his breath, Dipper went for the next card. Although determined to not lose his cool quite so bad this time, he still snorted as he flipped over the second card. “I’m sticky because of… a monkey throwing poo!” Grenda grinned, but said nothing, while Mabel and Candy echoed each other’s chorus of “ewwwwww,” before all of them burst again into laughter. 

Dipper had to admit, he already liked this game and was glad his sister had talked him into joining her friends for game night tonight. She had been right, it WAS more fun than his mystery novel. He steeled himself for the final card, determined not to laugh. “Alright, last one. I’m sticky because of…” he flipped the last card, and froze. The word lay before him. THAT word.

INCEST.

Dipper’s body betrayed him in several ways in that moment. His heart missed several beats. The blood drained from his face. His dick lurched in his pants. His eyes darted upwards to his sisters. Mabel saw THE WORD a second later, and the blood drained from her face as well. Their eyes met for several panicked seconds. The thing was, Mabel WAS sticky. And it was absolutely, 100%, unavoidably because of incest. In fact, when the memory of what she and Dipper had done earlier that day popped into her mind, out in that secluded stretch of woods where they could safely be alone, her pussy gave an involuntary little squeeze, pushing a dollop of her brother out into her panties where it could make her MORE sticky. 

Candy and Grenda had read the card when it had been flipped over and erupted into howling laughter… But Dipper and Mabel’s silent staring contest had gone on for several seconds now, and the 2 girls were now glancing back and forth at the twins with expressions of curiosity. They glanced at each other, and their eyes widened. 

Inside his head Dipper was screaming. SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT. ANYTHING.

Grenda cleared her throat loudly, breaking the Twins’ reverie. Dipper coughed lamely, and quietly intoned “um, yea, Incest. Yea. That one definitely wins.”

Candy, now blushing furiously, took the black card and set it next to her. Her eyes bounced back and forth between Dipper and Mabel with intense speed. Clearing her throat, she quietly said “um… I go next, I think…”

Mabel, color returning to her face, cleared her throat and said “yea… yea. Your turn.” She glanced again into Dipper’s eyes, and both saw the fear in the face of the other. 

The game eventually got back to whatever passes for normal for Cards Against Humanity, but for the rest of the evening and long after, Candy and Grenda shared meaningful looks, silently saying “did you see that? What was that?” While the Pines twins shared their own meaningful glances, silently saying “Shit. Shit. We’re fucked. SHIT.” 

—————————————————————————————————————

Earlier That Day

The Oregon Wilderness was a thing of beauty, especially in midsummer during a bloom of wildflowers. Pillowy clouds drifted lazily across a brilliant blue sky. The hot air was humid and heavy with the smell of rich earth, pine, wild flowers, grass. Such a day can be made even more beautiful by perspective; say, the perspective of a teenager in Love, seeking a secluded place to do the world’s oldest dance. The Pines twins, knowing what would befall them if people discovered exactly how deep their bond went, had found this place earlier in the summer and returned to it as often as they dared. No other human ever came here. They were safe.

Crunching through the tall grass, Dipper watched Mabel collect blossoms and expertly tuck them into her long brown hair. Her handmade sundress, already patterned with flowers, clung to her blooming body with the light breeze. The breeze also carried a whiff of her body lotion, and a musky hint of her body’s natural scent. Dipper found it intoxicating. Between the flowers in her hair, the flowers on her dress, and her infectious smile, Dipper entertained the thought that instead of his sister, he was following a Dryad or a Nature Goddess into the woods. After an uncounted length of time they came to Their Spot. Dipper carefully laid out the blanket he had carried, and together they laid on their backs, taking in the open expanse of sky. 

Their fingers interlaced between them. Dipper rolled over onto his side. He watched the way the sun lit up her eyes, revealing the hidden streaks of green and hazel in her irises. She turned her face to his and smiled. Wordlessly, they brought their faces, and lips, together. They were warm from the sun and the hike. The kiss began tenderly, a brush of softness. She breathed in the smell of him, and pressed harder. His fingers became tangled in her hair. She slid hers around his back. For a while, they danced back and forth like that, sucking on a lip here, running a tongue there, squeezing a shoulder, breathing in the smell of the deep woods and each other. They pulled back for a moment, sunlight illuminating their eyes. 

“I love you Mabel.”

“I love you, Dipper.”

They smiled, and Dipper went for her neck instead. She moaned appreciatively as he nibbled and kissed down her neck, her collarbone, to the edge of her dress. Slipping a strap over her shoulder and down her arm, he exposed her pale breast to the warm sunlight and his warmer mouth. Her moan deepened as he pulled her sensitive nipple between his lips. She gasped as he pinched it gently between his teeth. She ran her fingers through his hair and she pressed him to her breast. She splayed her legs as he moved between them, her dress riding up her thighs to her waist. He slipped the other strap off, and spent several minutes switching from one breast to another. Running his tongue in circles around the areola, teasing but not touching the nipple. Pulling the nipple gently between his teeth. Using a free hand to knead whichever breast his mouth could not attend to at any given moment. Her giggles and gasps sent his blood south, and he was grateful to feel her worm her hands between them, eagerly undoing his belt and fly. Her small, soft hand snaked into his shorts, and they groaned together as she wrapped her fingers around him. She smiled down at his head. “My turn, Big Dipper.” He shucked his shorts in a hurry, and rolled them so he was on his back. “Shirt off, buster! Fair’s fair!” He gave a small laugh, and removed the shirt as well. The air and sun felt lovely on his skin, but feeling Mabel slide her own bare flesh down his body was a treat he could seldom savor. She kissed her way down his happy trail, breathing in the musky smell of him. When she got to his swollen cock, she glanced up at him, smiled mischievously, and engulfed him. His head dropped back, and a deep groan escaped his lips. 

Her first attempt at this had been about as awkward as one would expect. But that had been almost a year ago, and by now she knew Dipper better than any sister had any right to. She knew from his groans how fast to go, from his twitches how hard to suck, and when. She knew the spot on his inner thigh that he liked scratched. She knew from the way that he laced his fingers in her hair when he was getting close. She knew how to ease off, not wanting to end it too soon. And for a while, they did what they could never do at home, safe in their secret place. Eventually, she felt him tap her shoulder. “My turn, Lady Mabelton.” She pulled her mouth off of him with a pop, smiling up at him. “If you insist, Sir Dipper…” He grinned wider. “I do!” She rolled over, laying on her back, and hitched her dress up. He settled in between her thighs, and went to work. 

He traced up the inside of one thigh with wet, sucking kisses, pausing just before reaching her center. He breathed in the animal scent of her pussy, and exhaled hot breath over the lips. She squirmed at the sensation. Then he skipped over and kissed his way down the other inner thigh. Then back up. He ever-so-barely traced her sensitive lips, teasing her, before kissing his way back down the first thigh. Mabel groaned in arousal and frustration. He worked his way back up the thigh, again hovering oh-so-close to her. Mabel, having had enough teasing, grabbed his head and pulled his mouth into full contact with her eager pussy. Dipper immediately sucked her clit between his lips, and Mabel hissed a sharp intake of breath, arching her back as sparks arced up her spine. He wrapped his arms around her hips, eagerly rolling her sensitive clit around with his tongue. Much like his sister, Dipper knew Mabel in ways no brother should. He knew from the arch of her back how hard to nibble the sensitive little nubbin. He knew from her contented sighs when to ease off and lap up her juices. He knew from her ragged gasps which rhythm to use to drive her higher. He knew from the way she grabbed his head when to pick up the pace and drive her over the edge. “Dip… DIP! DIIIPPEEEEEERRRRR!” He held on tight, refusing to be bucked off as she convulsed her way through her orgasm, until she began gasping out “ ok.. enough.. too much..” He pulled back, planting one last gentle kiss on her sensitive lips. He smiled at the way her body twitched at that. So he did it again, and again she twitched. She started pushing his head away “ok seriously Dipper you have to stop I’m….hnnngggggg…” He dove in again, ignoring her protests and giving her overstimulated clit a very literal tongue lashing. She grabbed two handfuls of hair, crushed his head between her thighs, and screamed to the heavens as a second, stronger orgasm sent her into convulsions. When she came down from her peak, she managed to squeak out “no… no more… please… I am… defeated… you… win…” Feeling smug and very pleased with himself, Dipper finally relented, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and watching Mabel catch her breath. A bead of sweat rolled down one breast to settle in the valley between them. 

Dipper thought to himself: “She’s the most beautiful woman in the world.”   
Out loud, he said “Love you, Mabes.”

Panting, she smiled weakly and shot him a pair of finger guns. “You… are seriously… the best… Love you too…”

Smiling, he hiked her legs up, and positioned himself at her entrance. She squealed. “Wait! no! hold oooooooonnnnnn…oh fuuuuck…”

And just like that, he began sliding inside her. 

Their eyes never wavered from the others. If Mabel’s belly hadn’t already been doing jumping jacks, the look in Dipper’s eyes might have made it flip. There was an intensity there, a laser-like focus, as if the world had narrowed to a single pair of eyes and nothing could convince him to look away. Inside her, she felt the hot hard thickness of him creep deeper and deeper, stretching her open, filling the place where no one else had ever been. After a small eternity, she felt him bottom out. Their matching eyes only inches apart, they groaned together at the feeling of perfection in that moment. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer, deeper, until they were as close as was possible for any two human beings to be. He nuzzled her neck. They breathed each other in. She felt his heartbeat throb inside her belly. She whispered softly in his ear “I love you…” He adjusted, and slowly began to move back and forth. Their lips met. Gone was the soft tenderness of earlier. These kisses were hard, ardent. Their wet lips crashed together and they gasped into each others mouths. The pace, the passion, increased with each driving thrust. Foreheads together, lips inches apart, they moaned each other’s names into the small space between them, and forgot the world. 

In this small, secret, safe place, they could be who they really were; who they had always been to each other. Maybe the world would never understand them. Maybe it would shun them if it ever knew; punish them for daring to be. But in that small, sacred moment, they were free, and the world melted away. 

After all, isn’t that what all the stories and songs say? That the most important thing, when it comes down to it, is Love?

The feeling: that coiling, twisting sensation of lightning in their bellies, grew and built into an unstoppable wave. In those final moments, they screamed each other’s names as the damn broke inside them. Convulsing together, Mabel felt him fill her, and she pulled him as deep as he could go, welcoming it. After a small eternity, he collapsed onto her, both of them gasping for breath, spent in more ways than one. Eventually, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. She, too, rolled over, and snuggled backwards into his arms. He buried his face in her long brown hair. She pulled his arms tight around her. For a long time they laid there, saying nothing. Basking in the afterglow and the sunshine. 

It was a midsummer’s day in the Oregon Wilderness, during a bloom of wildflowers. And it was a thing of beauty.


End file.
